Friends of Oz
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Sequel to Leap of Faith. Join Samantha, Emma, Nia, Taylah, Vanessa, Max, Emily, Sara, Bonnie and Romy as they travel back to Oz. When Elphaba rises as the new leader of Oz with Glinda, a new enemy emerges, trying to take over. Now its up to the girls and the actors and actresses of Wicked to help Oz, again.
1. What's Happening?

**Hello, everyone! I felt bad that Leap of Faith was so short, so I'm making a sequel! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Starring:**

**artsoccer as Emma**

**NiatheWickedLover as Nia**

**Mad-Idina-Fan98 as Taylah**

**TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity as Vanessa**

**ExoticPeachBlossom as Max**

**Schulyar Rae as Emily**

**MyVisionIsDying as Sara**

**theHappyobsessedwickedfan3611 as Bonnie**

**ElphabaThroppxx as Romy**

* * *

"Oh Elphaba!" cried Samantha as she got into bed one night. Laurie came into her room to try and comfort her.

"Oh, honey, I know you miss Elphaba, but she is back in Oz. She's safe now," Laurie said. Kissing the top of Samantha's head, she turned out the light and closed the door behind her.

_I hope that Elphaba is okay_, Samantha thought as she drifted back to sleep.

_Sam!_

Samantha jerked awake and looked at her clock. It was two in the morning.

_Sam!_

"Elphaba?" Samantha whispered, slowly getting out of bed.

_Sam, help me!_

"Elphaba!" Samantha shouted. Her parents ran into the room and ran to their daughter when they realized that she was huddled in a ball on the floor.

"Samantha, wake up!" George said, shaking his daughter awake. Samantha threw her eyes open and glared up at her parents.

"Elphaba is in trouble," she said, just above a whisper.

"Honey, you were just having a bad dream," Laurie said, stroking Samantha's hair.

"No! She really is in trouble!" Samantha said, sitting up.

"How do you know?" her parents asked in unison.

_Sam, please!_

"I just do! I can hear her!" Samantha gasped. She stood up and ran to get her cell phone and quickly dialed Max.

"Hello?" a sleepy Max answered the phone.

"Max, it's Sam. We need to talk!" Samantha said in a desperate voice.

"This better be important if you had to call me at two in the morning," Max groaned.

"Oh, it is! Elphaba is in trouble!"

This seemed to wake Max up. "Say what now?"

"Elphaba is in trouble! I heard her calling to me!" Sam said.

"Say no more!" Max said, jumping out of bed.

Samantha quickly dialed Emma, Nia, Taylah, Vanessa, Emily, Sara, Bonnie and Romy. They were all very aggravated at they were being called at the early hours of the morning, but they quickly woke up and jumped into action when they heard that something was wrong in Oz, again.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked, brushing her teeth.

"I don't know yet! Where are you guys?" Samantha asked.

"Home!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Right! Sorry. Here's what we'll do. I'll start a Facebook message with all of us. That might be easier!" Samantha said, hanging up on her friends and running to her Mac.

"Sammy, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Laurie asked.

Samantha nodded and she logged into her account.

Once she got the messages going, she quickly ran to take a shower and get dressed. She decided to wear a light-blue t-shirt and jeans. When she went back to her computer and saw that there were over 100 messages, she hoped that they came up with a plan.

'How are we going to get back to Oz?' ~Nia

'Elphaba just poofed us there last time' ~Emily

'Can we get the actors and actresses again?' ~Taylah

'Uh, sure' ~Samantha

'Yes! I get to be with Idina again!' ~Taylah

'Taylah? TAYLAH!' ~Nia

'Did she faint again?' ~Vanessa

'I think she did' ~Emma

'Just great!' ~Bonnie

'Just think of a plan!' ~Samantha

'Right! Sorry!' ~Romy

'Sorry. I'm back. I just fainted' ~Taylah

'Why am I not surprised?' ~Max

'THINK!' ~Samantha

'Geez, fine! *Puts on thinking cap*' ~Taylah

'Maybe we could… hey, what's going on?' ~Nia

'There's green smoke swirling around me!' ~Max

'What's happening?' ~Vanessa

'Wait… green smoke? Elphaba!' ~Emma

'I think we're going back to Oz' ~Emily

'See you there!' ~Samantha

_This conversation has ended_

* * *

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"What the…"

"Kiamo Ko?"

Everyone seemed to be talking at the same time!

_Cough_

The girls turned around to find the actors and actresses of Wicked standing behind them.

"Do you know what's going on?" Idina asked.

Taylah opened her mouth to speak, but Emma stopped her. "Taylah, there will be plenty of time for fangirling later, but right now, we have a job to do!"

"What?" Derek asked.

"Did you see green smoke swirling around you?" Max asked the actors and actresses. They all nodded. "So did we. And I think we all remember whose magic is green."

"You mean Elphaba brought us back here again?" Lindsay asked.

"I think so," Nia said, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"I thought we had to fan girl later!" Taylah protested.

"Hugging is not fangirling. This is fangirling!" Nia said, jumping up and down in a circle around Lindsay and screaming, "OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! IT'S LINDSAY MENDEZ! AHHHHHHH!" She cleared her throat and calmed down. "That's fangirling!"

"Whatever!" Taylah huffed.

"You're here!" a small voice said from up the stairs! Faith came running down, still in her nightdress. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Faith!" Samantha exclaimed, running to give her best friend a hug.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Come. I'll show you," Faith said, leading everyone out of the castle. They walked along the walls until they came to the other side of the castle. Everyone sucked in a breath as they read the message on the wall.

_Down with the Wicked Witch of the West!_

"And that's not all!" Faith whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. "Mommy, Daddy and Glinda are missing!"

* * *

**Yes, I know! SEQUEL! You can all fangirl now!**


	2. Who Are You?

**Hello, again! Glad you guys like the sequel! Now, we have two new members to the story, so please join me in welcoming:**

**hopeforthefandoms as Trinity**

**Elphaba-WWW as Merillia**

* * *

"They're gone?" Stephanie asked.

Faith nodded. "They went missing last night. That's when the message appeared. I don't know what happened to them."

"They could be back at the Southstairs," Megan suggested.

Max shook her head. "That might be too obvious."

"Who would do something like this?" Taylah asked.

"Morrible?" Derek and Katie said at the same time.

"I thought she was dead?" Nia asked.

Lindsay's eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. "I… killed… her?" she asked.

Faith shook her head. "No, you didn't kill her. You just knocked her out. But, she's dead now!"

Lindsay let go of the breath she was holding. "Thank goodness!"

"We would try the Southstairs. Maybe that will give us clues as to where Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero are," Eden suggested.

"Great idea!" Taylah exclaimed, putting on her Sherlock Homes hat. "We're going sleuthing!"

"Sleuthing?" Max asked, amused.

"Shut up!" Taylah shouted. Max didn't back down. Instead, she broke into a loud laugh as her best friend playfully slapped her arm.

"Come on!" Taylah said, grabbing Max's arm and leading the group out the door, to the Southstairs.

* * *

"Come on!" Faith shouted as the group struggled to keep up with her.

"Faith… down… please… slow," Bonnie gasped.

"What?"

"Please slow down!" Romy translated.

"We need to move!" Faith encouraged.

By the time they reached the Southstairs, everyone was out of breath. They decided to rest for a minute before the ventured on. That was a big mistake.

"Attack!" a voice said.

As soon as the group looked up, they found themselves on their knees, being tied together with a rope. The more they struggled, the more the rope tightened around them.

"If this were under different circumstances, I would be very happy," Taylah whispered.

"Not. Funny!" Bonnie hissed through her teeth.

A bush rustles and everyone snaps their heads to the right. Two teenagers, not any older than our heroine girls, emerged from the bushes. Their hair was tied back and they were wearing dark green t-shirts, jeans, and combat boots.

"State your name and business," one of them shouted.

"I'm Kerry and I'm…" Kerry started.

"No! Not again!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the other one asked.

"We would gladly tell you if you would be so kind as to let us go!" Nia said, trying not to blow her steam.

"We're here to rescue Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero," Willemijn said, still struggling against the ropes.

"They're not with them," the first one said.

"We're not with who?" Bonnie asked.

"Please forgive us," the girls said as they began to untie the ropes. "We thought that you were part of the uprising."

"Uprising?" Faith asked.

"The uprising against the rulers of Oz," the second girl said. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Merillia and this is Trinity," Merillia said, shyly smiling at her friend.

"We're part of the Ozian Secret Police," Trinity explained.

"I've never heard of them," Faith said.

"That's because it's were part of the _secret_ police!" Merillia retorted.

"Oh."

"But, you're teenagers," Aaron observed.

"What a better disguise for police, don't you think?" Trinity said, hands on her hips.

"Um… yeah," Aaron stuttered.

"Well, anyway, we are also to help Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda and Master Fiyero," Trinity explained.

"Are they in there?" Willemijn asked, pointing towards the entrance of the prison.

"We don't know. We've been trying to collect information on their whereabouts. So far, we have nothing," Merillia sighed.

"There's only one way to find out!" Norbert said, walking up to the entrance. Idina pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just walk in there! Remember what happened last time?" she hissed, gripping Norbert's arm.

"Nia, did you bring your hairbrush?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh…" Nia looked down. "No."

"No!?" everyone repeated.

"Well, in my defense, I wasn't brushing my hair and singing. And second of all, it was two in the morning!" You would still see the sleepiness in her eyes.

"Wait!" Faith said, closing her eyes. Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out.

"Faith, what are you – " Nia started. In a flash of yellow light, Nia's hairbrush appeared in her hands.

"Awesome!" Nia said, admiring her hairbrush.

"Now can we barge into the prison and see if they are there?" Norbert asked, getting very impatient.

"Sure," Idina smiled dryly as she released his arm.

"Wait!" Trinity said, calling him back. "We still can't run in there just because you have a hairbrush!"

"A magical hairbrush!" Emma corrected.

"A what?"

"A magical hairbrush. It has magical powers!"

"Right, and I'm the Wizard of Oz!"

Nia grinned as she circled the hairbrush once above her head and pointed it at the two Ozian girls. They were jerked up into the air and flew sky high.

"PPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUSSSSSS DDDDOOOOOOWWWWNNNN!" they screamed as they flew higher.

"As you wish!" Nia said, quickly dropping the hairbrush by her side. The two girls landed on the ground with a thud. They groaned as the stood up again.

"You believe us now?" Kerry asked them.

Trinity and Merillia nodded. "Okay, so we have a magical hairbrush. You totally see those everyday," Merillia said in a sassy voice.

Nia blew the non-existent steam from her brush.

"But, we still have to be careful. You never know what kinds of dangers lie within those walls," Merillia warned.

"Got it!" everyone agreed in unison.

"Good!" Trinity said. "Just stay close to Merillia and I and everything will be fine… I hope."


	3. Southstairs

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews. Now, we have a newcomer, so please welcome:**

**TheWickedrae as Gwendolyn**

* * *

The group made a quick dash for the door. Trinity carefully opened the door. Peering down the long hallway, she motioned for the group to follow her when she made sure that the coast was clear.

"Be careful!" Merillia warned.

"What if we run into the guards again?" Willemijn said, remembering the multiple guards that came after them.

"We can hold them off," Trinity assured her.

"Guys?" a voice said in the darkness.

Everyone turned around, their eyes darting everywhere. "W-Who said that?" Stephanie asked, her voice quivering.

Another teenager girl emerged from the shadows. She was wearing the exact same outfit as Merillia and Trinity, but she had a light blue belt around her waist.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Merillia asked.

"No, the questions is what are you doing here?" the girl called Gwen answered.

Trinity sighed. "We just wanted to help!"

"This mission is too dangerous for you!" Gwen shouted at her.

Idina cleared her throat. "Um… I hate to interrupt, but… who are you?" she asked the newcomer.

"Everyone, this is Gwendolyn, our troop leader," Merillia hissed through clenched teeth. Gwen did her best to give everyone a smile.

"When the Big Man hears about this - " Gwen threatened her peers.

"Which he won't," Merillia interrupted.

"He will not be happy!" Gwen finished.

"Gwennie, please, we just want to help!" Trinity begged.

"For the thousandth time, don't call me Gwennie!" Gwen protested. "And this mission is too dangerous for two new girls like yourselves."

"We've been in for almost two years," Merillia answered.

"Hence the fact that you are still new!" Gwen shouted, shaking the walls.

"We do need all the help we can get," Trinity said.

"Fine!" Gwen gave in. "But… don't do anything stupid!"

"Can't make any promises," Trinity said. She received a rather hard slap on the arm from her leader.

The group walked down the long hallways of the Southstairs.

"I don't think they're here," Faith said sadly.

"Where would they be?" Samantha asked.

"Let's keep looking," Megan said.

Max stiffened. "Is it just me, or does anyone else have the feeling that we are being watched?"

Taylah looked around. "It's not just you. I feel it, too."

The Secret Police girls looked around. They felt it took. A muffled cough was heard down the hall. That was enough to send everyone into a panic.

"The guards are here!" Norbert exclaimed.

"Always the useful one in a crisis, aren't we?" Kristen joked.

"What do we do?" Kerry asked.

"Before we go off assuming the worst, let's just calm down," Trinity started, taking a deep breath. "Now, isn't that better?"

"No," whispered Emma.

A prison guard stepped out of the darkness. His gun was pointed straight at them.

"Nobody move," he ordered. His voice was faltering. The group eyed him suspiciously, wondering if they should take him seriously or not.

"And, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Bonnie asked, taking a dangerous step forward.

"Silence," he shouted, more aggressively this time.

"Is this going to affect us finding Elphaba?" Vanessa asked.

"Ask me the same question in a few seconds," Romy answered.

More guards appeared.

"It's them!" one of them shouted.

"Ah, you remember us! How sweet," Stephanie said, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Multiple guns were pointed at them. The air became very clammy.

"Vanessa?" Romy asked.

"Yes?" Vanessa answered.

"This _will_ affect us finding Elphaba," Romy said with a short nod.

"What do we do now?" Sara asked.

"Karate!" Emma answered.

"Shut up! I told you last time! They. Have. Guns!" Emily shouted at her.

"You want to try that 'Unlimited' thing with your hairbrush again?" Max asked Nia.

"No, I didn't warm up!" Nia protested.

"And you did last time?" Max continued.

"No! And that's why I shouldn't do it again!" Nia said, tucking her brush under her arm.

"Think, people! Think!" Sara said, trying to stare one of the guards down.

"Nia, you could warm up now," suggested Taylah.

"I can't! I don't sound like that when I'm warming up. It sounds more like a crossover between a dying pig and a dying whale," Nia said, triggering a laughing fit from everyone. "It's not funny!" she said dryly.

"Sorry," Kristen apologized, recovering from laughing.

"Anyone else have any ideas?" Merillia asked.

No one had time to answer, because the guards started to attack them. There was so much kicking, screaming, biting, and clawing. Time seemed to stop when they heard a gunshot.

"I know they didn't…" Taylah started.

The group began to look around to make sure that no one was hurt. "Is everyone okay?" Trinity asked after a while.

"Yeah!" the group answered.

They turned around and looked at the man who shot the gun. Their mouths dropped open.

"Daddy?" Faith asked.

* * *

"Daddy?" Faith asked again, near tears.

"Oh, Faith!" the man said as Faith ran up to hug him. It was indeed Fiyero.

"We found Fiyero!" Derek exclaimed in triumph.

"Where are Mommy and Glinda?" Faith asked, gently pulling away to look at her dad.

"I don't know, Faith. I don't know. I was taken here, but Fae and Glinda were taken someplace else. They could be anywhere," Fiyero answered sadly.

"Well, at least we know that they aren't here," Eden said, slightly relieved.

"Silence!" the guards said. The group looked up to see that the guards were still there. They had completely forgotten that they were still there!

"Now we have a problem," Kyle muttered.

"I said silence!" the guard bellowed again.

"Way to steal my line!" Derek muttered.

Lindsay laughed, thinking about how Derek's voice sometimes gets a little squeaky when he says it. Derek, looking over at Lindsay and realizing why she was laughing, smiled.

The guards took this opportunity to attack. It didn't take them very long to capture the Earthlings, Fiyero, Faith and the Ozian police girls. They were thrown into a cell together.

"Ow!" Megan complained.

"They've gotten stronger!" Max mused.

"Very funny," Taylah said dryly.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Max retorted.

"Girls, you're both pretty! We need to get out of here!" Idina said, her voice rising with every word she spoke.

"How?" Sara asked.

"Nia, take out your hairbrush and work some magic!" Willemijn said, looking at Nia.

Nia looked down and made a disturbing discovery. "My hairbrush is gone!"


	4. We're Off to Save the Witches

"What do you mean your hairbrush is gone?" Samantha asked.

"I mean," Nia said, "my hairbrush is GONE!"

"What happened to it?" Idina asked.

Nia shrugged. "I guess one of the guards took it when we were in the mist of kicking their butts."

"Now, what are we going to do?" Kerry said, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Well, I'll tell you what we're not going to do," Max said, standing up. "We are not going down without a fight! Who's with me?" she asked, throwing one hand up in the air. When she was greeted with silence from everyone, she sighed.

"I said," Max said through clenched teeth. "Who's with me?"

Everyone looked up and saw the _You all better answer and answer correctly_ look on her face. They immediately smiled and a series of _yes, maybe, _and_ okays_ followed. Max looked extremely satisfied and sat back down.

"Hairpin?" Bonnie suggested.

Max felt in her hair and pulled a pin out and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie quickly picked the lock and handed the pin back to Max, who placed it back in her hair.

"Let's go!" Taylah said as the group ran out of the prison cell. As soon as they turned around the corner, the guards greeted them with guns and evil sneers.

"We really need to start thinking these plans through!" Vanessa said, face palming.

"Right," Emma agreed.

"Guards! Why is it always guards?" Kristen complained.

"Try flirting with them again," Idina laughed.

"Not. Funny! Do you think I liked doing that? Never again!" Kristen said, stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Emma took a deep breath and took a daring step forward. She knew what she had to do, and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. Very Elphaba-like of her.

"This girl better not be doing what I think she's doing!" Emily whispered.

When all of the guns suddenly turned to her, Emma stopped in her tracks. Her breathing became very rigid as she wondered if turning back was an option. She slowly shook her head. She had to be brave.

"Any last words?" the guard sneered at her. He stepped forward so he was a mere three inches from her face.

"Yeah!" Emma said, an evil grin appearing on her face. "HI-YA!" she shouted, kicking the guard in the shin.

The guard let out a howl of pain and dropped his gun. Emma smirked.

"Who's next?" she asked the other guards. Three of them dropped their guns and ran away.

"Wimps!" Stephanie whispered.

The other guards began shooting at the young teenager. She easily dodged most of them. When she heard one bullet whiz past her ear, she froze. She was so scared. Why weren't her friends helping her?

"He has my hairbrush!" she heard Nia whisper.

"How are we going to get it?" Lindsay asked.

Emma ran up to the guy with the hairbrush and made an attempt to punch him in the face. The guard was quicker than she was. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Emma!" Sara shouted.

"No… you… don't!" Emma shouted, grabbing the guard's wrist with her other hand and twisting it. The guard fell to the ground. Emma grabbed the hairbrush from his pocket and threw it to Nia. One of the other guards intercepted it. Kristen ran up to him and gave him a rather hard blow to the stomach with her knee. She grabbed the brush and threw it to Nia. This time, Nia caught it. She began to mutter a chant under her breath.

"What are you saying?" Taylah asked her.

Nia ignored her and continued chanting. The group soon found themselves back at Kiamo Ko.

Nia sank to her knees, her lungs begging for air. "I know… why… Elphaba… has… so much trouble… casting these spells," she says in between breaths.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, kneeling next to Nia. Nia flashed him a smile and nodded. She gracefully stood up and walked over to Emma, who was sitting on the couch, clutching her injured wrist.

Nia gently lifted Emma's wrist to examine it. Emma yelped in pain and pulled away.

"I think it's broken," Nia said, trying her best to stop the ringing in her ears from the scream.

"How do you know?" Vanessa asked.

"Emma wouldn't have screamed that loudly if it weren't," Nia answered.

Faith stepped forward. "Maybe I can help," she offered. She walked over to Emma and held her wrist. Emma bit hack her urge to scream.

"Ah tay um a lie a tee. Ah tay um a lie a tee!" Faith chanted.

Yellow swirls of sparkly dust swirled around Emma's wrist. After about a few seconds, the dust cleared away, leaving a healed wrist in its place.

"Thanks Faith!" Emma exclaimed, giving the young green girl a hug.

"Anytime!" Faith replied.

"Okay, so they aren't at the Southstairs. Where else could they be?" Trinity asked.

Merillia started to pace. "I don't know. The only other place where they could be is… NO!"

"What? Where are they?" Fiyero asked.

Merillia turned around to look at him. "You don't want to know."

"Actually, I do, or else I wouldn't have asked you!" Fiyero said, still waiting for an answer as to where his wife and best friend were.

"There…" Merillia started, "in the Badlands," she said, just above a whisper.

"What?" Fiyero gasped.

Merillia slowly nodded. "Yes, that's the only other place where they could be. The only place worse than the Southstairs."

"And, as you have seen, the Southstairs isn't exactly a birthday party," Trinity remarked.

"Shut up!" Gwen said, slapping Trinity's arm.

Fiyero sank to his knees and started to shake. "This is all my fault."

"What? Fiyero, how could this possibly be your fault?" Derrick asked, putting a comforting hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"That night," Fiyero said, recalling the memory, "when we were sleeping, I heard noises coming from downstairs. I started to get up, but Elphaba pushed me back down and told me to go back to sleep. She got out of the bed and walked downstairs to investigate the noises. She didn't take the Grimmerie or her broom. A few seconds later, I heard Elphaba and Glinda screaming for me. When I got downstairs, they were on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Five cloaked figures were towering over them. Their eyes locked with mine and I didn't know what to do. The last thing I remember is being hit in the back of the head with something heavy, probably a rock or something."

"Should we bring the Grimmerie and Elphaba's broom with us?" Max asked as she started up the stairs.

"I think we should," Gwen answered as Max ran up the stairs to fetch the items in question.

Max returned a few minutes later. The Grimmerie was tucked under her right arm and Elphaba famous witch broom was in her left hand. She gave the Grimmerie to Gwen, who put it in her satchel.

"Are we ready to go?" Gwen asked, throwing her satchel over her shoulder.

Everyone nodded. "Great! Let's move!" Trinity said as the group headed out the door.

"We're off to save the witches! The wonderful witches of Oz!" everyone sang as they skipped down the road.


	5. Lost Memories

The group continued to skip and sing down the road. They stopped when they came across a checkpoint.

"State your name and business!" the guard demanded.

Kerry opened her mouth, but closed it when Megan shot her a glare. "Don't even say anything!" Megan commanded. Kerry rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"You do realize that you need passports in order to leave Oz," the guard said.

"Passports? Are you kidding me?" Max asked.

The guard stared at her. "I am most certainly not kidding!"

"How did Elphaba do it in the musical?" Taylah muttered.

"She leaves through the Time Dragon Clock," Eden answered.

"Does anyone know where that is?" Trinity asked.

Fiyero spoke up. "It moves around. One day, it could be in the Vinkus, and the next day, it could be on the other side of Oz."

"That's a problem," Gwen muttered.

"Ahem!" the guard cleared his throat. "Do you have passports to leave Oz?"

Everyone snapped their attention back to him.

"We've never really need them," Fiyero said, shrugging his shoulders.

The guard grunted. "No passport, no exit! I'm sorry, but those are the rules!"

"Can't you make an exception just this once?" Willemijn asked.

The guard shook his head.

"Please," Willemijn asked again, giving the guard her most enchanting smile.

The guard's expression slowly melted. "Well," he said, gruffly. "Maybe this once. But never again!" He moved aside to let the group pass.

"Thank you!" Willemijn called over her shoulder.

"You. Are. Amazing!" Bonnie fangirled. Willemijn smiled and gave Bonnie a hug.

Emma gasped. "Cover your ears!" she warned. Everyone covered their ears just before Bonnie let out a high-pithed fangirl scream.

"And we're good!" Bonnie said, clearing her throat.

"Where do we go now?" Idina asked, looking at Gwen.

Gwen took out a map of Oz. "We do due-east for 3 miles. Then we do due-south for 2 miles."

"So, in other words, we go that way?" Lindsay asked, pointing her right arm slightly behind her.

Gwen nodded. "Yep! That pretty much sums it up!"

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Katie asked.

"Well, excuse me for trying to sound smartified and scientifical," Gwen huffed as she took the lead and ran in the direction Lindsay's arm was pointing.

* * *

One of the guards threw Elphaba into a small, windowless room. The room was not furnished and only had a small, dirty rug in the center. It looked old and dust covered the walls and floor.

Glinda jerked up, and slowly crawled to her friend's body.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered, gently shaking Elphaba's arm. When Elphaba didn't wake up, Glinda began to panic.

"Elphie, wake up! Wake up! Please!" Elphaba didn't respond. Glinda started to cry. She hung her head, weeping for her best friend.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda sobbed.

* * *

"There!" Faith shouted, pointing to a house.

"It looks haunted!" Eden observed.

"How are we going to get in there?" Kendra asked.

"We could drop through a hole in the roof," Vanessa suggested.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at her.

"What? It works in the movies!" Vanessa protested, crossing her arms.

"It's a worth a shot!" Sara said. "But how are we going to get up there?"

"Flying broom!" Max said, holding up Elphaba's broom.

"We won't all fit on it!" Derek said, giving Max a skeptical look.

"Grab on to it with one hand!" Max said, holding the broom out to everyone.

Everyone grabbed onto the broom with one hand. Max bit her lip, hoping that this would work.

"Up!" Taylah shouted, quoting Harry Potter.

The broom obeyed and flew up into the sky.

"We're so high up!" Derek shouted, clinging to Katie for dear life.

"Hey, this is nothing! I get to be eye-level with the mezzanine every night!" Lindsay smirked.

"So do we!" Katie and Alli said in unison.

"We're almost there!" Nia said, struggling to keep her grip on the broom.

"Guards!" Kristen shouted, pointing below the group.

"How do you land this thing?" Emily asked.

"I don't know! I think we just –" Taylah started, but was interrupted when the broom crashed-landed on the roof. "Land like that."

"On the roof!" one of the guards shouted.

"We really need to stop running into guards everywhere we turn!" Derrick muttered.

"Now you're telling me!" Stephanie retorted.

Nia took out her hairbrush and created a tornado. It quickly picked up the guards and vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Where did you send them?" Willemijn asked,

"I don't know. Maybe if we're lucky, they went to Kansas!" Nia smiled.

"There's a window! We can get in through there!" Fiyero said, pointing to a window on the roof. He broke the window with his gun (which he still had!) and careful climbed through. Norbert slipped in next.

"Be careful, there's glass!" Fiyero warned.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Norbert chuckled.

Norbert and Fiyero carefully helped everyone else through the window. Once everyone was inside, they began to search around the house. They suddenly heard the sound of fists pounding against a door.

"Come back here! What have you done to my Elphaba!" a voice said.

"Glinda," Fiyero whispered, running towards the sound of the voice.

"Follow that voice!" Aaron said, running closely behind Fiyero.

They quickly came to the door that stood in between them and Glinda, and possibly Elphaba.

"Glinda, it's Fiyero! Are you and Elphaba in there?" Fiyero called.

"Fiyero? Yes, we're in here! Hurry! Elphaba won't wake up!" Glinda called back.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered brokenly. He began to throw his body against the door.

"Why," bang, "won't," bang, "this," push, "door," huff, "open?" Fiyero said, gasping for air.

"Let me try something," Taylah said, gently pushing Fiyero aside. She gently turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Everyone looked at her, their mouths dropped to their feet.

"H-How did you…" Glinda stammered.

"You honestly didn't try to _open the door_?" Taylah asked, stepping into the room.

"I-I thought that it would be locked," Glinda whispered.

"Oz, Glinda!" Nia said, face palming.

"Fae!" Fiyero shouted, running to his wife's body.

"Mommy!" Faith exclaimed, running behind her father.

Vanessa walked up behind them and grabbed Elphaba's wrist, looking for a pulse.

"She's still alive," Vanessa whispered.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"She has a pulse. It's very weak, but it's there. We need to find some way to wake her up."

Nia looked around the room. Her eyes suddenly fell on a bucket of water. She slowly picked it up and walked back to Elphaba.

"She's really not allergic to water, right?" she asked.

Glinda and Fiyero shook their heads.

"Great!" Nia said, throwing the water on Elphaba. Elphaba sat up and screamed as the water made contact with her face.

"She's awake," Nia softly sang, setting the bucket behind her.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda said, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Elphaba pushed away, surprising Glinda.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, shocked that her best friend would push her away.

"W-Who are you?" Elphaba stammered, looking directly at Glinda.

Glinda opened and closed her mouth a few times, startled by the question.

"What?" she asked.

"Who. Are. You?" Elphaba hissed, backing away from Glinda.

"D-Don't you remember us," Glinda asked, stepping towards her friend.

Elphaba stiffened. She had no idea who the people standing in front of her were.

"Elphaba, it's just us. We're not going to hurt you," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba hand.

Elphaba pulled her hand away. "Who are you and who is Elphaba?"

"This is bad!" Fiyero said, turning around to face the group.

"Who are they?" Elphaba asked, looking at the teenagers and the actors and actresses.

"What did those guards do to her?" Trinity asked.

"They must have brainwashed her," Merillia answered.

"Elphaba," Emma said gently, approaching the green witch. "Please try to remember us!"

Elphaba looked at Emma for a while. Emma hoped that Elphaba would remember.

"I can't," Elphaba said, slowly shaking her head.

"Let's just relax for a second," Romy said, taking a deep breath. "Elphaba, what is the last thing you remember?"

Elphaba look up at Romy, trying to remember. "I can't remember anything," she said sadly.

Romy hung her head. "Don't worry, Elphaba. We will think of something."

"What happened to me? Why am I green?" Elphaba asked, looking down at her hands.

That's when everyone really started to worry. Elphaba really didn't remember anything. Her mind was totally blank. Elphaba looked up at the strangers standing before her, all gaping at her.

"What? What are you all staring at?" Elphaba asked harshly.

"Oh no!" Stephanie muttered. "She really doesn't remember anything, does she?"

"We need to think of something that will jog her memory," Emily said as she began to pace.

Footsteps could be heard from outside. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

"They're coming again!" Glinda whispered, wrapping a protective arm around Elphaba.

"Who?" Kendra asked.

"Him! The owner of this house. He always comes by around this time."

"What are we going to do?" Faith asked.

Nia waved her hairbrush and a single, large window appeared in the room.

"Here's what we are going to do," Max said, handing Elphaba's broom to Fiyero. "You, Glinda, Elphaba and Faith are going to get out of here. Fly back to Kiamo Ko and wait for us there."

"What? No! We can't just leave you," Glinda said, helping Elphaba to her feet.

"We'll be fine!" Megan said.

"Go!" Stephanie shouted.

"But, you would…" Fiyero started.

"GO!" everyone shouted at the same time.

Fiyero mounted the broom, followed by Elphaba, Faith and Glinda.

"Please be careful," Glinda said, biting back tears.

"We will. You do the same!" Willemijn said. Fiyero kicked off the ground, causing the broom to rise. Elphaba screamed and tightened her grip around Fiyero.

"How to you control this thing?" Fiyero asked.

The footsteps grew louder. "Just figure it out!" Bonnie said.

"They're coming!" Romy whispered, urging Fiyero to leave while they still could.

Fiyero nodded and flew out the window.

"I hope they can make it back safely," Stephanie whispered.

"Me too," Megan whispered.

The footsteps stopped and the door swung open. They were greeted with the sight of a tall hooded figure pointing a gun at them.

The figure slowly lowered the gun when he realized that they were not who he was looking for.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"Here we go again!" Sara muttered.


	6. Remembering

**Good day all! Now, this chapter is dedicated to an amazing writer, ExoticPeachBlossom. She's so amazing and nice. She helps me keep this story going. Check out her amazing stories! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Who are you?" the hooded figure repeated.

"We… uh… we…" stuttered Idina, who was shaking like a cell phone on vibrate.

"Where are they?" the hooded figure roared.

"They? They who?" Taylah asked.

"Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Well, first of all, buddy, you need an update. She isn't wicked! I mean, honestly –" Max said. She was cut off when the figure pointed the gun at her. "I'd watch where I'd point that thing if I were you!" Max said in a dangerously low voice.

"Where. Are. They?" he said. His voice was strong and low, and it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"They escaped!" Sara yelled, earning her a gentle punch in the stomach from Emily.

"Where did they go?" H.F. (you know what that means!) said, taking a step into the room.

"Like we would ever tell you!" Gwen said as she, Trinity and Merillia stepped forward.

"What the heck are you doing?" Eden whispered.

"Watch!" Merillia whispered, an evil smirk appearing on her lips.

The figure pointed the gun at the three teenagers.

"You wouldn't!" Trinity said, glaring and growling at the figure.

A gunshot! Everyone screamed and ducked. A few seconds of complete silence. Everyone slowly looked up. Trinity, Gwen and Merillia were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Stephanie asked, panicking.

"And where did that creepy hooded figure go? I'd sure love to –" Taylah started.

"Is everyone alright?" Max interrupted, not wanting Taylah to finish that sentence.

A mutter of _yeahs_ and _fines_ followed. Nia did a quick headcount to make sure that no one else was missing.

"We need to find them!" Katie shouted, running to the closed door. "This door won't open!"

"I will kill him!" Taylah shouted as she threw her body against the door.

"I don't think that's going to work," Sara whispered.

"We need to find another way out of here!" Lindsay said, looking around the room.

"We still have the window!" Romy suggested.

Everyone ran to the window.

"We're about three stories up! I am not jumping!" Idina said, crossing her arms.

"And we don't have the broom anymore! We gave it to Fiyero," Max said, regretting giving away their only escape option.

"I still have my hairbrush," Nia suggested.

"Great! We can use that!" Kristen said.

"What do you want me to do? Cast a levitation spell on everyone?" Nia asked, half-sarcastically.

Everyone nodded.

Nia shook her head. "Remember what happened to Chistery when Elphaba casted that levitation spell on him?"

All of the Elphaba actresses bit their lips.

"Yeah," Nia said. "I can't risk anything like that, or worse, happening."

"I don't think that will happen to us," Eden said.

Nia shook her head.

"It's our only option," Lindsay persisted.

"Fine!" Nia shouted. "But, I'm not responsible for the consequences." She closed her eyes as she casted the levitation spell Elphaba used in the musical. When she opened her eyes, she saw everyone, including herself, rising above the ground.

"It worked," Nia said, genuinely surprised. "I can't believe it worked!"

"You did it!" Max said, air-swimming over to Nia to give her a hug.

"Let's get outta here!" Taylah said, swimming over to the window and opening it.

"Wait, what are we going to do once we get outside?" Idina asked, following the group to the window.

"I don't think we'll fly all the way up to the sky," Kristen said, doing summersaults in the air.

"I hope we don't," Derrick whispered.

"Until we try, we'll never know," Emily, Emma and Sara sang.

Everyone laughed as the floated out the window.

"Kristen was right," Kendra laughed as they floated towards Kiamo Ko.

"We're coming Elphaba!" Taylah whispered.

* * *

"Elphaba, please try to remember us," Fiyero pleaded with his wife.

"I still don't know who you are. And I still don't know who I am," Elphaba said, backing away from Fiyero.

"FIYERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice called.

Fiyero, Glinda, Faith and Elphaba turned around to see the Earth group running up to them. Faith ran towards them and engulfed Samantha in a big hug.

"How's it going?" Samantha asked once Faith released her, allowing her to breath again.

"No luck," Faith whispered. "She still doesn't know who she is or who we are."

"Let us try something," Romy said as they were led back into the room when Elphaba and Glinda were.

"You're alive," Glinda exclaimed.

"Yeah… we are," Nia said. Was Glinda expecting them to die?

Elphaba looked very scared.

"Elphaba," Romy said slowly. "Are you feeling better?"

"And you are?" Elphaba asked, avoiding the question.

"Romy. And that's your husband, Fiyero," Romy said, pointing to Fiyero. "That's your daughter, Faith," pointing to the younger green girl. "And that's your best friend, Glinda," pointing at the blonde. "You met us," gesturing to the Earthlings, "a few months ago when you poofed all of us to Oz, against our will," she muttered the last part under her breath. "We saved Faith from Morrible. Do you remember now?" Romy asked, taking deep breaths to recover from her rant.

Elphaba stared at her like she had multiple heads before slowly shaking her head. Romy sighed. She just did all of that ranting for nothing.

"Anyone else want to try?" Romy asked, looking back at her friends.

"Memories can't be lost. It's impossible to completely forget something, even if you were brainwashed. There must be something we can do to help her remember," Max thought aloud.

"Maybe if we shout out random things about her past she'll remember," Nia suggested.

"It's worth a try," Stephanie smiled.

"Shiz!"

"Ozdust!"

"Make-overs!"

"Kidnapping!"

"Nessarose!"

"Frex!"

"Melena!"

"Morrible!"

"The Wizard!"

"Pizza!"

Everyone looked at Norbert, who had said 'pizza'.

"Pizza?" questioned Aaron.

"Sorry. I'm hungry," Norbert said as his stomach growled.

"We'll eat later. Elphaba, does any of this ring a bell?" Vanessa asked, looking deep into the green witch's chocolate eyes.

"I-I-I…" stammered Elphaba.

"The Wicked Witch of the West!" everyone shouted together, scaring Elphaba.

"Please tell me at least the last one worked!" Vanessa mumbled.

Elphaba sat up and looked around the room. Everyone had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, looking at her husband. "Glinda? Faith?"

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"What happened to me?" Elphaba asked, her hand flying to the side of her head.

"Do you remember who we are?" Fiyero asked, approaching his wife.

"Of course I remember who you are," Elphaba retorted.

"Do you remember what happened to you when you were with Glinda in the strange house?" Willemijn asked, kneeling before Elphaba.

"I think so. I was dragged into the basement. I was strapped into a chair and…. The rest is foggy."

"That's good enough for us!" Faith squealed, hugging her mother.

"She's back!" Bonnie sang.

"Wait, where are Gwen, Trinity and Merillia?" Elphaba asked, looking around the group for the Ozian girls.

"We don't know. After you left, the strange man came back again. Their was a gunshot and when we looked up, they were gone," Bonnie explained.

Tears shimmered in Elphaba's eyes. Trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went.

"We'll find them," Samantha said in a soft voice. "Don't worry."

The door suddenly flew open and Gwen, Merillia and Trinity ran in. They looked tired and out of breath.

"What happened to you guys?" Vanessa asked, stepping closer to the girls.

"We found out who the hooded figure was," Trinity huffed.

"Who?" Taylah asked, ready for action.

"An old enemy of Oz. Hasim. He tried to take control over Oz a while ago, but we stopped him. It seems that he has returned," Merillia said.

Taylah began to crack her knuckles. "When we find him…"

"Here we go," Samantha said, shaking her head.

"What?" Taylah asked.

"Nothing," Samantha muttered, looking the other way.

Taylah decided to let it slide, just this once.

"We will find him and make him pay for what he did!" Gwen said, rising to her full height as she started to pace.


	7. Old Enemies Return

"What's his name again?" Taylah asked, ready to fight.

"Taylah, calm down," Max said, placing a gentle hand on Taylah's shoulder.

"No! No one gets away with kidnapping the rulers of Oz and Fiyero, making Elphaba lose her memory and tormenting you and gets away with it!" Taylah shouted.

"Okay, before we go off and kill this strange man, we need to think of a plan," Idina suggested.

"A plan? Simple. We go in, find this man, kick his butt, be done with him and move on!" Taylah said, jumping up and down.

"We need a better plan than that," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Um, guys…" Stephanie said.

"We're going to run into guards," Kristen said.

"Guys…" Stephanie said, her voice rising to high octaves.

"We need backup," Willemijn added.

"GUYS!" Stephanie shouted.

"What?" Derek asked.

A poof of red smoke filled the room. When it died down, what greeted everyone sent shivers down their spines.

"Hello, everyone," the person said.

"Oh, heck no!" Emma said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm back!" the person said, taking a step towards the group.

"Morrible," Elphaba hissed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Nia exclaimed.

"You can't kill me. I'm the most powerful witch in Oz," Morrible crackled.

"No, you're not! Elphaba is the most powerful witch in Oz and you know it. Also, I told you before, and I'm gonna tell you again; only Elphaba can crackle like that!" Sara yelled at the fish lady.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Glinda asked.

"Not now, Glinda," Megan whispered.

"You'll never defeat us!" Eden said.

"Alone, no! But with them, I can," Morrible laughed.

"Them? Them who?" Derrick asked.

Morrible snapped her fingers and Lindsay, Idina and Willemijn fell to the floor, seizing.

"Lindsay!" Nia shouted, running to her side.

"Willemijn!" Romy yelled.

"Idina!" Max and Taylah shouted.

The actresses suddenly pinned the girls to the ground.

"Lindsay, what are you doing?" Nia shouted, trying to break free from Lindsay's grasp.

"I control them now," Morrible said, throwing her hand in the air, causing the actresses to stand up. Morrible beckoned them towards her. They obeyed and slowly walked towards Morrible.

"You guys better get your Defying Gravity butts back here right now," Kerry said in a dangerously low voice.

Nia patted her pockets, looking for her hairbrush. "My hairbrush is gone," she whispered.

"HAHAHA!" Morrible laughed as Lindsay handed her Nia's hairbrush.

"Oh no she didn't!" Nia said with her hands on her hips, glaring at Lindsay.

"We need to do something!" Fiyero whispered.

"Elphaba, do something!" Romy said, glaring at the green witch.

"What do you want me to do?" Elphaba asked, her mind racing.

"Something! Try a spell, any spell!" Bonnie pleaded with her.

"I don't know anything that might work!" Elphaba panted.

"Come, let us leave," Morrible said.

Idina, Willemijn and Lindsay glared back at the group. Elphaba looked deep into their eyes and noticed something; their eyes were changing colors. They vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving confused, and very upset, fan girls behind.

"What colors are their eyes?" Elphaba asked.

"Willemijn's eyes are blue," Romy reported.

"Idina's eyes are green," Max answered.

"Lindsay's eyes are brown. Why?" Nia asked.

"Their eyes were red just now," Elphaba reported.

"Morrible!" Sara growled.

"She's controlling them. We need to save them before they get hurt!" Samantha said.

"How? They have Nia's hairbrush," Taylah said, missing Idina already.

"We have Elphaba, Glinda, and Faith's magic," Emily said simply.

"Um…" Faith said, not really sure if she should use her magic yet.

"Okay, well we have Elphaba and Glinda's magic," Emily corrected herself.

"Okay. We have magic. So does Morrible. Now what do we do?" Vanessa said, running her hand through her hair.

"We need to out think her. Where could she have gone?" Glinda asked.

"Some place where she knows that we will come looking for her," Elphaba answered.

"The Emerald City Palace?" Kendra suggested.

"Yes. That seems like the most logical answer," Elphaba smiled.

"Okay. The Emerald City Palace!" Gwen said nodding her head. "I agree with Elphaba. Do you think that she's working with Hasim?" she asked Trinity and Merillia.

"Hasim is probably working for Morrible. He's not the brightest firefly in the night," Trinity smirked.

"I agree. He's probably working for Morrible to help her overthrow Elphaba and Glinda. She wants to become the ruler of Oz by herself, again," Merillia agreed.

"We can't let Morrible hurt them," Nia said, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Taylah asked her.

"Yeah," Nia said. She closed her eyes, trying to soothe her headache. "Then again… maybe not."

"Headache?" Glinda asked.

Nia nodded. Her eyes widened and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Nia!" Max yelled, running to her side.

"Mmm," Nia moaned, opening her eyes after a few minutes.

"What happened?"

"I know where they are," Nia breathed, sitting up.

"You do?" Elphaba asked.

"Where are they?" Derek asked.

"Kendra was right. They're at the Emerald City Palace. Down in the basement," Nia answered.

"You can track them?" Eden asked.

"No, but I can track my hairbrush, since I brought it to Oz. If they went somewhere without bringing it with them, then we would have a problem. Though, I doubt that they would just leave it anywhere."

"We need to go to the Emerald City Palace now!" Kerry pleaded.

"How are we going to get there? Without getting noticed and apprehended by guards?" Aaron asked.

"Flying brooms!" Norbert exclaimed.

"No!" Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Norbert asked, deflating a little.

"It's dangerous! Do you know how to control a flying broom?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have time for a lesson. Elphaba, can you enchant about ten brooms while the rest of us pack food, water and supplies?" Nia asked.

Elphaba huffed. She eventually gave in and went to fetch the ten brooms from the closet.

"Great! Team Oz, let's move!" Taylah exclaimed.

"Team Oz?" Max questioned.

"Do you have a better name?"

"How about… Team Elphaba?"

"Team Wicked!" Emily chirped.

"Team let's go save Idina, Willemijn and Lindsay!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Team flying monkeys!" Derek laughed.

"Less talking, more packing!" Elphaba shouted from the other room.

"We shall continue naming our group later!" Samantha said, running up the stairs.

Elphaba came back with the brooms. "Three people per broom!" she announced.

"Let's make groups again! That might be easier!" Stephanie suggested.

_BROOM 1: Emma, Kerry and Derek_

_BROOM 2: Taylah, Norbert and Stephanie_

_BROOM 3: Vanessa, Eden and Kyle._

_BROOM 4: Max, Megan, and Aaron._

_BROOM 5: Nia, Alli, and Derrick_

_BROOM 6: Emily, Kristen, and Aaron_

_BROOM 7: Sara, Katie, and Bonnie_

_BROOM 8: Romy, Megan, and Kendra_

_BROOM 9: Trinity, Merillia, and Gwen_

_BROOM 10: Derek, Faith and Samantha_

"Let's hope this works!" Emily said, clinging to Kristen.

"Fly, my pretties! Fly!" Romy said, throwing her hand into the air.

"Don't even think about it!" Elphaba said, narrowing her eyes at the teenage girl as Glinda and Fiyero mounted onto her broom.

"Sorry," Romy muttered as the group took to the skies.

"We're coming, guys," Sara whispered.

* * *

"Well, they're on their way here," Morrible said, looking into her crystal ball. Lindsay, Idina and Willemijn were gathered around her.

"Stop them! Do whatever it takes! Make sure they don't get here!" Morrible commanded them.

With a short nod, they left. As they walked away, their eyes tried to return to their normal colors. They were fighting Morrible. They had no control over their bodies or their thoughts.

"I hope they get here soon!" Idina hissed.

"Me two," Willemijn agreed.

"Me three," Lindsay whispered.


	8. Leaving Us?

The group flew above the clouds to the Emerald City Palace.

"We're almost there," Elphaba said, determination filling her eyes.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Vanessa asked.

"Save Lindsay, Willemijn and Idina," Eden answered.

"Yes, but how?" Taylah questioned.

"We have to help them first. Then we can decide on how to defeat Morrible," Glinda explained.

"We have to find some way to counter the spell Morrible casted on them," Elphaba said, urging her broom to go faster.

"DUCK!" Derek shouted.

"That's not a duck, Derek!" Alli admonished.

"No, duck!" Derek said, causing his broom to dip to the ground, producing a very loud scream from Faith and Samantha.

A blinding flash of red whizzed past their ears. The other brooms followed Derek as it hurled to the ground, causing the group to make a very graceful crash landing.

"That was fun!" Stephanie said sarcastically as she rose to her feet.

"What happened?" Fiyero asked, looking around at their surroundings. Luckily, they had landed in the gardens of the Emerald City Palace.

"Well on the bright side, we're here," Norbert said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where did that flash of red come from?" Nia asked.

Lindsay, Idina and Willemijn stepped out of the palace, their eyes glowing a bright, evil shade of red. They went unnoticed by the group.

"Morrible's magic is red," Max realized.

"We have company," Megan said, pointing towards the palace.

The group turned around to find their brainwashed idols standing behind them. Evil smiled were painted on their faces.

"You finally got here!" Idina sneered.

"No thanks to your little present that almost killed us," Kendra whispered.

Lindsay twirled the hairbrush around her finger, taunting Nia.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" Nia yelled, running towards Lindsay, but Stephanie and Alli held her back. "WE TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS! FIGHT IT! DON'T LET MORRIBLE WIN!"

"Seize them!" Willemijn yelled.

The three actresses easily took out the group. After much kicking, screaming, yelping, clawing, punching... inflicting pain in general, they were thrown into a prison in the basement.

"Guys…" Idina whispered. Everyone turned to her. Idina's red eyes were slowly returning to their normal shade of green. Willemijn's eyes were also starting to turn back to normal.

"Well, done. You have captured them!" Morrible said as she gracefully descended the stairs to the basement. Their eyes returned to their red hue and grinned evilly.

"Morrible, you will never get away with this!" Glinda shouted, rising to her feet.

"I'd watch that mouth, Miss Glinda. I would hate for something…. unfortunate to happen to you," Morrible warned.

"You wouldn't!" Elphaba sneered, wrapping a protective hand around her best friend.

"Wouldn't I?" Morrible asked, raising her hand. "No, I believe I'll wait until later. After all, it's not good to eat desert before dinner," she said as she and the actresses walked away.

"We need to find someway out of here! Elphaba, do you know a spell?" Taylah asked.

Elphaba stood up, but immediately fell back down, clutching her stomach.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda asked.

"This cell… it's draining… my powers!" Elphaba gasped.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"It's sucking the powers from me!" Elphaba hissed.

"That doesn't sound good!" Derrick said, licking his lips.

"We need to find some way out of here. Glinda, since Faith can't do magic yet, do you know anything?"

"I don't know. I never memorized the Grimmerie like Elphie did," Glinda whispered sadly.

"It's okay. Don't be embarrassed, Glinda. We'll think of something," Max said in a comforting voice.

Elphaba slipped into unconsciousness. "Mommy!" Faith screamed, running to her mother's side.

Max took out her hairpin and looked for the lock. "There's no lock on this thing. We've used this trick so much, Morrible caught on to us!" she exclaimed, putting the hairpin back in her hair.

"What do we do now?" Samantha asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know. We'll find a way. I promise," Emma said, pulling everyone in for a group hug.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO KILL THEM!" Morrible yelled at her three henchwomen.

"Technology, you told us to make sure that they don't get here," Willemijn said, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"You knew exactly what I meant!" Morrible roared.

"Well then, you should have been more specific!" Idina argued.

Morrible raised her hand and slapped Idina hard across the face. Idina screamed, stumbled and fell backwards, but Lindsay and Willemijn were able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"I KNOW THAT OLD FISH FACE DIDN'T JUST HIT MY IDINA!" Taylah shouted, shaking the prison bars like the Ice Cream Magic maker. "I KNOW SHE DIDN'T JUST GO THERE! We need to get out of here, right now!"

"We're working on that," Max said, wrapping her arms around her best friend, trying to comfort her.

"How dare you!" Lindsay snarled at Morrible, helping Idina to her feet. She slowly turned to her and lifted her hand to examine Idina's bruised cheek.

Morrible raised her hand to smack Lindsay, but Willemijn stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"You. Will. Not. Slap. Her!" she hissed.

Morrible looked surprised at first. Was the spell wearing off? She quickly lifted her other hand and slapped Willemijn, completely catching her off guard. Willemijn looked shocked before breaking into her famous witch crackle. Idina and Lindsay looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Feel better now?" Willemijn asked when she realized that her cheek wasn't bleeding.

Morrible narrowed her eyes at the Dutch actress.

"Our friends will come and save us!" Lindsay said, glaring at the evil witch.

"You're friends aren't coming! They don't care about you!" Morrible sneered.

"What?" Willemijn asked, stepping back.

"See for yourselves!" Morrible said as she showed them an image in her crystal ball.

_The group was walking away from the palace, completely forgetting about their fallen friends._

_"Should we go back and save Lindsay, Willemijn and Idina?" Derek asked, looking over his shoulder._

_"No," Eden hissed._

_"They betrayed us!" Vanessa said._

_"Who cares about them?" Nia hissed._

Lindsay deflated. She couldn't believe that Nia, the happy girl who always gave her hugs, was saying that about her. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

"See?" Morrible smiled. "They don't care about you! They gave up on you! We will be so powerful together."

"No!" Idina shouted.

"What?"

"No! They care about us! I know they do!"

Morrible could see in Idina's eyes that they were fighting the spell. "You shouldn't fight the spell, you know! The consequences could be… awful."

"No! We will keep fighting until you are defeated!" Willemijn joined in.

"They will come for us!" Lindsay said, trying her best not to believe what she heard and saw.

"Suit yourself," Morrible sneered, leaving the room and locking the door behind her.

"They will come for us, won't they?" Lindsay asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"They will. Don't worry. And don't believe what you saw. Morrible probably rigged it to show them leaving us," Willemijn said, wrapping her arms around Lindsay.

"They are going to come for us. I know it!" Idina smiled, joining the hug.

"We'll keep fighting this spell! We will get through this!" Lindsay smiled.

"What did Morrible mean when she said the consequences of fighting the spell would be awful?" Willemijn asked.

"I don't know. I guess it means... Lindsay, you look really pale," Idina noticed.

"So do you," Lindsay said, getting worried.

"I don't feel so well," Willemijn grimaced, clutching her stomach.

"You feel cold," Idina said, gripping Willemijn's hand.

It only took a matter of seconds before all three actresses were on the ground. Morrible smiled. She won!

* * *

**Please don't kill me! If you do, you will never know what happens next! MWAHAHA!**


	9. Coming Back

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for the cliffy last chapter! Now, TheWickedrae gave me an idea for a new character. Read to find out who it is!**

* * *

"We," bang, "need," bang, "to," bang, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Glinda shouted as she banged her head against the wall.

"Glinda, stop! You're loosing brain cells! You can't get those back," Elphaba said, pulling Glinda away from the wall.

"IDINA!" Max called.

"I don't think that she can hear you," Emily said sadly.

"When I get my hands on that old cod fish, I swear to Oz, I will punch her in overly makeuped face!" Taylah exclaimed.

"One step at a time. First, we need to get out of here. Then, we can ponder the different ways to kill Morrible," Gwen said.

"Um… hello?" a voice called.

The group looked up to see a long, light brown hair that was slightly curled at the ends. She was tall and stood over the group from the other side of the prison.

"Teal?" Megan asked, looking at her _Wicked_ friend.

"Megan? Stephanie? Derrick? What are you all doing here?" Teal asked, coming closer to the group.

"We're trapped inside! Can you get us out?" Kerry asked desperately.

"Sure. But… um… how?" Teal asked, searching around the cell.

"Try pressing that button!" Fiyero suggested, pointing to a big red button that said 'Do Not Push!'

"You want her to push a big red button that says 'Do Not Push!'?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow at Fiyero.

"It's our only way out of here!" Fiyero protested, motioning for Teal to press the button.

Teal gulped as she slowly walked over to the wall where the button was. She slowly raised her hand and pressed it. The jail bars opened up and the group ran out. Emma screamed when she saw Teal and ran to give her a hug.

"Um… who are you?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm… ah... Teal Wicks," Teal introduced herself, wrapping her arms around the fangirl. "And I have a questions; who are you? Why am I here? And what's going on?"

"The characters from Wicked are real!" Emma said, slowly releasing Teal.

"I'm a really big fan!" Bonnie said, fanning her face with her hand.

"And Lindsay has my hairbrush!" Nia cried.

"Lindsay?" Teal questioned.

"Lindsay Mendez! She, Idina and Willemijn were kidnapped by Morrible and we have to save them!"

"What?"

Nia groaned. "We'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to save them!"

The group and Teal ran up the stairs and into a long hallway with about twenty doors.

"Where are they?" Merillia asked.

"They could anywhere!" Trinity responded.

"Check all of the rooms!" Gwen yelled as she ran down the corridor.

After opening and closing many doors, they finally found the room where they believed the stars were being held captives. Fiyero was just about to throw his entire body against the door, when Taylah pulled him back. She walked towards the door and tried to turn the knob.

"Go ahead!" she encouraged when she discovered that it was locked.

Fiyero stepped back to get a running start. He successfully knocked down the door in one try.

"Very impressive!" Aaron praised as they ran into the room.

"I try my best!" Fiyero said, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"IDINA!" Taylah shouted when she saw Idina, Lindsay and Willemijn on the floor, not moving.

"Willemijn, please wake up!" Romy begged.

Nia ran up to the stars and searched for their pulses. "They're alive!" she exclaimed, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Thank goodness!" Alli exclaimed.

"How are we going to wake them up?" Derrick asked.

A moan from the floor pulled everyone from their thoughts. Idina began to stir. Willemijn and Lindsay opened their eyes and looked at the fangirls kneeling before them.

"You're alive!" Max exclaimed.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Idina shouted.

"Idina?" Taylah asked, genuinely confused.

"You left us!" Willemijn said, scooting further away from everyone.

"We didn't leave you," Max said.

"We were coming to save you," Nia said, wrapping her arms around Lindsay.

"Don't hug me!" Lindsay said, pushing away from Nia. "Don't you hug me ever again!"

Nia's eyes widened in shock. "What happened to you?"

"No, the question is what happened to you? You completely left us! You don't care about us! You left us here!" Willemijn shouted, tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? We were sitting in that prison cell you threw us in this whole time! We were trying to figure out a way to escape so that we could save you and get out of here!" Sara said.

"LIES!" Idina hissed.

"We saw you leaving!" Willemijn shouted.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Morrible showed us an image of you leaving us, not caring whether we lived or died," Lindsay said, backing away as Nia tried to hug her again.

"We would never to something like that to you," Emily said, trying to hide her sadness by sounding comforting.

"Prove it!" Willemijn hissed.

"We're here, aren't we?" Romy said, gesturing to the group.

"Please believe us! We're telling the truth!" Bonnie said, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Morrible was lying! She's evil!" Trinity said as she, Merillia and Gwen walked up to the stars.

"She… she was?" Lindsay asked.

Nia nodded. "She was lying to you."

Lindsay, Idina and Willemijn took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thank you… for coming back for us," Willemijn smiled.

"Anytime," Nia said as Lindsay ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"How are we going to get out of here without being noticed by Morrible?" Elphaba asked.

"Where is Morrible anyway?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. As far as she knows, we're dead," Idina answered.

"Hey, you're eyes are back to normal!" Max noticed while hugging Idina.

"My eyes were always green. Why?" Idina asked, pulling away to look at Max.

"That means that Morrible isn't controlling you anymore!" Max exclaimed, jumping up and down around Idina.

"She was what?" Willemijn asked, staring at the hyper teenager.

"Never mind," Max said, calming down. "The point is that we need to get out of here. Elphaba, where are the brooms?"

"I… didn't we leave them outside?" Elphaba panicked.

"I think we did," Norbert confessed.

"Just great! Well, we should probably run back outside before Morrible captures us again!" Romy said as everyone ran back outside.

* * *

"Where are the brooms?" Gwen asked, searching under a bush.

"Looking for these?" a raspy voice said from behind them.

"Morrible! Not again!" Kyle complained.

"Ah, I see you have a newcomer!" Morrible smiled darkly, looking at Teal. "Welcome!" she said, throwing their brooms behind her.

"If you dare even think about harming her in any way, Morrible, I am not afraid to knock you into next year!" Vanessa threatened, wrapping Teal in a protective hug.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Morrible crackled.

"I… what?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"I have no need for them anymore. I got what I came here for."

"Which is?" Elphaba asked. She knew the answer; she just didn't want to admit it.

Morrible crackled as she conjured up a fireball and hurled it at Elphaba.

"DUCK!" Derek shouted.

Elphaba dodged the fireball easily. "Get out of here!" she shouted.

"Elphaba, remember what happened the last time you fought Morrible on your own? You can't do this by yourself!" Glinda said.

"Just get out of here! I'll be fine!"

"Elphaba, for the love of Oz, will you please stop being stubborn and just let us help you?" Fiyero asked, looking into his wife's eyes.

"No! I can't have you getting hurt! Do you remember what happened to Nia?"

"Please don't bring me into this. I agree with Glinda and Fiyero," Nia said as Elphaba dodged another fireball.

"Leave!" Elphaba shouted.

"Lindsay, do you have my hairbrush?" Nia asked. Lindsay smiled sheepishly and handed Nia her hairbrush.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I –"

"Don't worry about it," Nia interrupted her. "I understand."

"Well, it seems that you have your little pink hairbrush back. Like that's ever going to stop me!" Morrible sneered.

Nia clenched her hand around the brush. She pointed it at Morrible and small, pink, sparkly hearts shot out.

"Pretty!" Glinda giggled.

"Sorry," Nia apologized, slapping the brush against her leg. "Is this thing on?"

"It is! You just attacked Morrible with pink love!" Stephanie giggled.

Nia scowled at her and tried again. "Now we're talking!" she exclaimed as lightning shot out at Morrible.

Morrible created lightning of her own and shot it at Morrible. They were locked in a combat (like the last battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort).

"Elphieeeeeeeeee!" Nia whined, glancing at Elphaba and Glinda.

Elphaba summoned an energy ball.

"Hey, you have your powers back!" Eden smiled.

"I guess that since we left, Elphaba has been able to get her magic back!" Glinda smiled as she and Elphaba stood next to Nia.

Elphaba and Glinda both shot out their magic at Morrible. She backed up at first, but immediately regained her footing and shot back.

"This isn't working," Glinda strained.

"Come on. We can do this!" Elphaba hissed, focusing all of her energy on her magic.

"Give up yet, dearies?" Morrible cooed.

"Never!" Nia said through clenched teeth. "Not in a million years!"

"Should we help them?" Teal asked.

"What can we do?" Eden questioned.

"Dog pile!" Taylah exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked, staring at the teenager.

"Dog pile on top of Morrible!"

"That's the dumbest, yet the smartest, idea that I have ever heard," Max said, not knowing how she should feel about the idea.

"It's worth a shot!" Derek said, sneaking up behind the old, evil witch.

"ATTACK!" Norbert yelled, startling Morrible. She whipped around and soon a load of people on top of her.

"Get off of me this instant!" she commanded.

"Hmm, let me think… NO!" Idina snarled before smacking Morrible across the face. "That's for slapping me!"

Willemijn also slapped Morrible. "And that's for slapping me!"

Lindsay joined in on the slapping.

"What was that for? I didn't even slap you!" Morrible yelled

"No, but you tried to! That's for trying to slap me and for kidnapping and brainwashing us against our friends!" Lindsay shouted.

The looked over to where Elphaba, Glinda and Nia were standing and made a very disturbing discovery. They were gone!


	10. Found Them!

**ExoticPeachBlossom and Mad-Idina-Fan98, here is your cliff-free chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where did they go?" Teal panicked.

"We need to find them!" Taylah shouted.

"We can't just leave Morrible!" Derek realized, looking down at the evil witch.

"You're right. What should we do?" Alli asked.

"Get off of me!" Morrible shouted at the group, who was still dog piled on top of her.

"Someone needs to go look for them," Max said, looking over her shoulder.

"We'll go," Idina said, gesturing to herself, Willemijn and Lindsay.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"We're sure," Lindsay nodded.

"Alright, good luck!" Stephanie said, leaving the dog pile to give good-lucks to Lindsay, Willemijn and Idina. They three actresses ran down the road to search for the two witches and Nia.

"They'll never find them! You know that, right?" Morrible sneered.

"Morrible, I would like for you to say hello to someone," Taylah said, a mysterious smile appearing on her face.

"Really? Who?" Morrible asked, suddenly confused.

"Say hello to my foot!" Taylah shouted, kicking Morrible in the side. A cracking sound and a genuine smile replaced Taylah's mysterious one. "She's not going anywhere now."

"So… we can go after them?" Eden asked, perking up.

Taylah nodded. "Let's move, Team Oz!"

"I wanna name our group Team Elphaba!" Max protested.

"Team Wicked seems better," Emily interrupted.

"I don't care what the name of the group is! Let's just go!" Vanessa huffed.

The group ventured away from the palace, leaving Morrible behind to wallow in her pain.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Willemijn wondered aloud.

"They could be anywhere. Keep searching," Idina said, leading the way to a small village.

"Excuse us. We are looking for three people. One of them is a teenage girl and one of the women is green," Lindsay said, addressing a random townsperson.

"I'm terribly sorry. I haven't seen anyone that matches that description," the townsperson said, walking away.

"Let's keep searching," Willemijn said, pressing on.

"But where?" Lindsay asked, growing impatient.

"I don't know. Don't worry, we'll find them," Idina reassured her.

* * *

Nia groaned as she sat up. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. "Elphie? Glinda?" she called, searching for the witches.

A low growl suddenly caught her attention. She slowly turned around and saw a bear coming towards her. Her eyes widened in fear.

"H-Hello," she whispered, trying to hide her fear.

The bear stood on his hind legs and roared, causing Nia to scream.

"EEELLLLLLLPPPPPHHHHHHAAAAABBBBBAAAA!" she screeched.

"Nia?" a voice called.

Nia turned around and saw Lindsay, Willemijn and Idina running up to her, closely followed by Elphaba and Glinda.

Elphaba used her magic and shot an energy ball at the bear. It hit him in the chest and he fell to his back. After a few minutes, the bear got up and ran away.

"Nia, are you alright?" Glinda asked, helping the teenager to her feet.

Nia nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you. Where is everyone else?"

"We left them with Morrible," Idina answered.

"You left everyone with Morrible?" Nia gasped.

"Don't worry. She can't do anything to them."

"You still left them alone with her?"

"We should probably go back and check up on them," Lindsay said, turning to go back.

"There you are!" Teal shouted as she ran towards Lindsay.

"Did you follow us?" Idina smirked.

"Of course!"

"Wait, where's Morrible?" Elphaba asked, scanning the group for the evil witch.

"Oh, her. Taylah kicked her in the ribs. She won't be going anywhere for a while," Max said casually.

"Taylah?" Idina smiled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What? It was either that, or leave her to cause more havoc all over Oz."

"Remind me to never make you angry," Emma said, slowly stepping away from Taylah.

"It's okay. You're safe. I only break your ribs when you are just plain evil, not if I get upset over something," Taylah explained. Emma smiled and took a step closer to Taylah.

"Now what do we do? We found Elphaba, Glinda and Nia. Morrible is still back at the Emerald City Palace," Stephanie said.

"We need to get rid of her. We tried killing her, and that didn't work. What else is there?"

"Southstairs?" Fiyero suggested.

"That didn't work, either. That's how we all got to Oz in the first place. Morrible kidnapped Faith," Samantha said.

"I don't think that there is any way we can defeat her," Lindsay said sadly.

"Well, there's always her sister," Nia suggested.

"Her sister?" Teal questioned, still not knowing all of the details as to what was going on.

Nia nodded. "Morrible has a sister. We were going to drop a house on her to get Morrible to surrender, but we never got around to actually doing that."

Teal gave Nia a skeptical look.

"What?" Nia asked. "It worked in the musical! And in my defense, it was a nice plan."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"We didn't feel comfortable dropping a house on her. She looked really pretty. Plus, we don't even know if she's still alive. If she's dead, the plan would be pointless."

"What else is there?" Eden asked.

"I can't think of another way to get rid of her."

"We can try making her house get picked up by a tornado and sending her to Kansas." Sara suggested.

"Say what now?" Emily asked.

"Well, since Morrible sent Dorothy to Oz –"

"Please don't remind me of that farm brat! She still has my sister's shoes!" Elphaba scowled.

"Sorry. Well, since Morrible sent said-farm-brat to Oz, maybe we can send her tornado-creating butt to Kansas. Would she still have magical powers?"

Nia shook her head. "No, she wouldn't. Oz is a magical place and Earth is just… not."

"That's perfect. So, Elphaba, you can create a tornado that would send Morrible to Oz and we would be done. Problem solved!" Max exclaimed.

"Problem not solved!" Elphaba retorted. "I don't know how to create a tornado, much less a tornado that would transport Morrible to another world forever!"

"Is there a spell in the Grimmerie?" Sara asked.

Elphaba searched her bag. "Sweet Oz, I left it in the Emerald City Palace!"

"We need to go back there before Morrible find the strength to walk!" Emma shouted.

"I doubt she will. I did kick her pretty hard," Taylah said, filing her nails.

"You did," Vanessa admitted.

"Okay, so we need to get back to the Emerald City Palace. Morrible still has our brooms," Nia said.

"No, she doesn't," Derek said, grabbing the brooms from behind him. "I secretly brought them."

"Derek. You. Are. The. Best!" Bonnie exclaimed, giving Derek a hug.

Derek smiled as he handed out the brooms.

"Let's fly!" Faith shouted.

"Team Fly! How about Team Fly!" Romy smiled.

"NO!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"What? Well, we can't be called Team 'Let's Go Save Idina, Willemijn and Lindsay' because we saved them already!"

"I still vote for Team Flying Monkeys!" Derek said, gripping his brooms handle.

"So, we're down to Team Oz, Team Elphaba, and Team Wicked," Gwen smirked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Romy asked, staring the police leader down.

"Please continue," Gwen said, not having a better idea of a name for the group.

"I like Team Wicked," Nia admitted.

"So do I," Idina added.

"I do to," Emma smiled.

"Team Wicked it is! Now, let's go!" Elphaba said, kicking off the ground and flying back to the palace.

The other brooms followed her. "How about Team Let's Not Let Morrible win?" Kerry suggested.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.


	11. Can't Get a Break

The group quickly flew back to the Emerald City Palace. They sighed in relief when they didn't see any guards.

"Yes! Finally, no guards!" Kristen smiled as they landed in the courtyard.

"Ground!" Kyle exclaimed, kneeling on the grass. "Sweet, sweet ground!"

"Come on!" Faith said, running towards the palace.

"Wait!" Taylah called her back. "Where's Morrible?"

The group looked around, but the evil witch was nowhere to be found.

"She couldn't have just walked away," Sara exclaimed.

"Where could she be?" Idina panicked.

"She might have crawled back into the palace!" Emily suggested.

"Let's go!" Emma shouted, running behind Faith into the palace.

Infiltrating the palace was easy. A little too easy. No guards were there and Morrible was still M.I.A.

"Elphaba, search for the Grimmerie. We'll handle Morrible," Glinda suggested, running in a different direction. Elphaba nodded and went to search the rooms where that were earlier.

"Oh my gosh!" Max exclaimed. "I just remembered something!"

"What?" Nia asked.

"Today's Wicked's 10th anniversary!" Max said, a big smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, right! Today's October 30th!" Nia said, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations!" the Earth girls exclaimed, each hugging a _Wicked_ actor or actress.

"Thanks guys!" Lindsay smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Nia giggled.

"Well, we won't be able to properly celebrate if we don't get out of here!" Glinda said, searching one of the rooms.

"Right. Celebrating later. Searching now," Romy said, turning serious as she helped Glinda search the rooms.

"I found it!" Elphaba exclaimed in triumph, running out of one of the rooms, holding the Grimmerie high in the air.

"Well, it sure took you long enough!" Morrible sneered from behind her.

Elphaba turned around and held the Grimmerie against to her chest. "You're not getting this book!"

"How did you heal so quickly? We were gone for two hours. Broken ribs take longer to heal!" Taylah said, upset. "Remind me to kick her harder next time," she said to Max.

"You forgot that I have magic, dearie," Morrible chuckled.

"Elphaba, now would be a great time to create that tornado!" Max said, looking at the green witch.

Elphaba flipped through the pages of the Grimmerie, desperately trying to locate the proper spell. "I can't find it!"

"Fae, you can do this. Keep trying!" Fiyero pleaded.

"I can't, Fiyero. I'm not powerful enough!"

"Elphaba, don't doubt your powers. You're the most powerful witch in Oz!" Taylah said.

"Again, what am I, chopped liver?" Glinda repeated.

"Glin, not now," Megan whispered.

"Elphaba, you can do this!" Aaron encouraged.

"Mommy, please!" Faith said, her eyes widening in fear.

That was all that Elphaba needed. She had to protect her daughter and her friends. Elphaba finally found the weather spell and began chanting. In the middle of the spell, Morrible shot an invisible force that knocked Elphaba off of her feet.

"MOMMY!" Faith screamed.

"I'm fine," Elphaba moaned as he rose to her feet again. She wobbled at bit, but immediately regained her footing. She searched the ground for the Grimmerie and made a very disturbing discovery; Morrible was holding it.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Morrible crackled.

"Give that back!" Faith yelled.

"Oh, Elphaba, you're daughter is like you in so many ways!" Morrible sneered.

"Morrible," Elphaba said in a dangerously low tone.

Morrible didn't waste a second before she threw a fireball at Faith. "NO!" Elphaba shouted.

"Get down!" Glinda shouted, pushing Faith to the ground as the fireball whizzed past their heads.

The actresses pushed the teenagers to the floor. Lindsay wrapped a protective arm around Nia and Sara. Willemijn wrapped her arms around Emma and Bonnie. Idina wrapped Max and Taylah in a very tight hug.

"Not again!" Derek muttered.

"Come on! We need to help them!" Nia said, squirming out of Lindsay's arms.

"Get down!" Lindsay said, pulling Nia back.

"Come on! Elphaba can't do this all by herself!" Nia said as she continued to protest.

"Get down!" Lindsay repeated, tightening her grip on the teenager. After about two long minutes of squirming and protesting, Nia finally gave up and listened to Lindsay.

"Nia's right! We need to do something!" Taylah said. For the first time since the adventure began, she actually wanted Idina to stop hugging her. Shocking, I know!

Max looked up and saw Elphaba dodging fireballs. "Elphaba," she said in a loud whisper, hoping that the emerald witch heard her.

Elphaba quickly glanced at Max, giving her a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Morrible.

"You have improved since the last time we met, Miss Elphaba," Morrible laughed.

"Drop it!" Elphaba scowled.

"You want the book?" Morrible taunted. Elphaba bared her teeth, ready to blast Morrible clear to the moon.

"Very well," Morrible said, snapping her fingers. A circle of fire appeared around the group.

"ELPHIE!" Glinda shouted as the fire closed in around them.

"MOMMY!" Faith screamed.

"Don't. Hurt. Them!" Elphaba hissed, the fear in her voice showing itself against her will.

"You have a choice to make. The book or your friends," Morrible said, casually flipping through the Grimmerie.

The wall of flames was closing in on the group. The teenage girls began to cough, the smoke filling their lungs.

"Elphaba!" Alli called. "Get the book!"

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!" Elphaba shouted.

"It's our only option! Do it!"

"No!"

"Elphaba, we don't have much time! Grab the book and create that tornado!" Romy yelled.

"NOW!" everyone shouted when Elphaba didn't move.

"Give. Me. That. Book!" Elphaba said lunging herself towards Morrible.

Morrible snapped her fingers and was gone in a poof of smoke. Elphaba looked around, scanning the grounds for Morrible.

"Over here, dearie," Morrible sneered from behind Elphaba.

Elphaba whipped around to face Morrible. "Fight. Back!" she said, gasping for air.

"I don't need too," Morrible said, glancing at the fire.

Elphaba saw the frightened faces of the girls and stars. They were all huddled together as the fire threatened to burn their skin. They were all silently pleading with her to get the Grimmerie.

"You won't hurt them," Elphaba said, taking a step forward.

"My, my, my! Aren't you the protective one?" Morrible said, licking her lips.

"Stop it! Just stop!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Elphaba!" Teal called from the fire. "Stop stalling!"

"Give me the book!" Elphaba commanded.

"Never!" Morrible crackled.

An ear splitting scream interrupted their argument. Elphaba knew that one of the girls was getting burned.

"Bonnie!" Romy screamed, confirming that Bonnie was the girl who screamed.

"No, you don't!" Elphaba shouted. Energy surged through her body. She shot her hand out in front of her and blasted Morrible into the sky. On her way up, she dropped the Grimmerie. Elphaba ran to the book of spells and violently flipped through the pages.

"Elphaba, hurry! Please!" Willemijn begged from within the blazes.

"I'm trying," Elphaba said. Her tears were blurring her vision. She quickly wiped them away. After a few tense seconds, she finally found a spell that would but out the fire. Chanting her heart out, she extinguished the fire. Everyone looked up and was relieved to see Elphaba.

"Are you all alright?" Elphaba asked as she ran to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"We're fine," Bonnie said, giving Elphaba a small smile and clutching her injured arm.

Elphaba walked over to Bonnie and carefully examined her arm. Bonnie gasped and pulled away from Elphaba when she touched her burn. Elphaba gently took her arm again and touched the burn.

Bonnie screamed. Katie gripped her hand, trying to calm her down. Elphaba quickly chanted her healing spell. When she let go of Bonnie's arm, it was completely healed with no trace of a burn.

"Thanks, Elphaba!" Bonnie said, wrapping her arms around the green witch.

"No problem," Elphaba sighed, still exhausted from all of the chanting and dodging fireballs.

"Hey… where's Morrible?" Derrick asked, looking up.

"Elphaba probably blasted her straight to the moon," Fiyero said, very impressed.

"MOMMY!" Faith screamed.

Elphaba turned around to see her daughter in the hands of Morrible.

"Morrible just can't give us a break, can she?" Max said, face palming.

"I will not give up!" Morrible hissed.

"Let her go!" Elphaba spat.

"Let the green girl go!" Derek said, pointing the handle of the broom at Morrible.

"Way to go, Derek!" Katie said, slowly shaking her head.

"That actually works," Aaron admitted.

Faith gasped as Morrible tightened her grip around her waist.

"Let her go!" Elphaba said, gritting her teeth.

Morrible just crackled and vanished with Faith, leaving Elphaba shocked, confused, and scared for the life of her daughter.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the cliffs, everyone! I can't help it!**


	12. Not Again!

"Not again!" Samantha grumbled.

"Morrible is going to pay for this!" Sara said, pacing in a circle.

"Now what are we going to do?" Alli asked, slumping down on a rock.

"Faith!" Elphaba screamed, sinking to her knees.

Teal and Eden ran up to Elphaba and wrapped their arms around her.

"Don't worry, Elphaba," Teal whispered. "We'll find her."

"Where would Morrible take her?" Eden asked, wiping a tear that was falling down Elphaba's face.

"I don't know," Glinda whispered, trying to comfort her friend.

"We could try the Badlands again," Trinity suggested.

"That might be a little too obvious," Merillia said.

"Guys, think! Knowing Morrible, she's probably hiding in a place that's so obvious, that we don't even bother to look there," Max said.

"You're right," Taylah agreed. "But where do we look?"

"The only two obvious places I can think of are the Emerald City Palace and the Southstairs," Bonnie reported.

"Good. So we have the Emerald City Palace and the Southstairs. Is that it?" Idina asked.

"I think it is," Norbert said.

"Where should we look first?" Glinda asked, taking the lead.

"Let's try the palace," Fiyero suggested, helping his wife to her feet.

Elphaba has stopped crying, and was now down to the occasional whimper.

"Elphie, we'll find her. Again," Idina said, hoping that she sounded hopeful and convincing.

"ALRIGHT!" Taylah shouted, holding up a hockey stick that she pulled out of mid air. "Let's kill Morrible!"

"Where did you get that?" Max asked, wondering why she didn't get a hockey stick.

"I… I don't know. It just appeared," Taylah answered, admiring the hockey stick.

Max looked at Nia, wanting her to give her something that she could destroy Morrible with.

"I'm going to regret this later. I just know I will," Nia muttered, waving her hairbrush like a wand.

Max smiled when a baseball bat appeared in her arms.

"What about us?" Emma asked.

"You know karate," Emily smirked.

"Yea, but I still want a piece of sports equipment that I can destroy the likes of Morrible with!" Emma complained.

"We can't all have sport's equipment," Bonnie said, holding up her heavy History textbook.

"What are you going to do with that?" Stephanie asked.

"If I hit her hard enough, I could knock her out, which gives all of you more time to think of a way to kill her."

"Wait!" Elphaba said, stopping the conversation about killing. "We can't kill her. She'll come back. And we'll have to start this all over again."

"Can you create the tornado?" Romy asked.

"I don't know. I… I can try," Elphaba said as she opened the Grimmerie and began to chant.

"NOT HERE!" everyone shouted at the same time, stopping Elphaba.

Elphaba stopped and returned the Grimmerie to her bag.

"Let's go back to the Emerald City," Norbert sang to the tune of 'Dancing Through Life'.

The group laughed as they ran back to the palace, hoping to find Morrible, but more importantly, Faith.

* * *

The group finally reached the Emerald City Palace.

"We're… here," Teal announced, gasping for air.

"How are we going to get inside?" Kristen asked.

"Front door?" Aaron offered.

"We can't just walk in and say 'Hey! We're here to rescue our friends' daughter and we were wondering if it's okay that we kill your mistress to do so?' Can we?" Derek asked.

"We could try that," Bonnie suggested.

She was met with twisted looks from everyone.

"What?" she asked. "It's not like anyone else has a better idea."

Derek smiled at the complement.

"She's right. It doesn't look like anyone is home," Romy observed. "We could walk right in and –"

"We can't," Glinda interrupted. "Morrible may seem stupid –"

"She is," Elphaba commented.

"But she's always been one step ahead of us."

"So we need to be at least two steps ahead of her," Willemijn smiled.

"Yeah… something like that," Glinda said slowly.

"Let's just go in. If she's not there, we can check someplace else," Sara said, growing impatient.

"Let's go!" Nia exclaimed, skipping towards the palace.

* * *

"Is she in here?" Lindsay asked.

"You can't see anything in here! Can someone please turn the lights on?" Trinity questioned.

"There's no light switch," Max huffed.

"Does anyone have a torch?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba gripped onto her arm tighter, remembering the torches the Witch Hunters used when hunting her.

"Sorry, Elphie," Glinda apologized.

"No, it's okay," Elphaba sighed. "Let's just find Faith and get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," Taylah said, slapping a fly off of her arm.

"We still need light," Max said.

A sudden flash of light got their attention. Everyone turned around to see Idina holding a flashlight.

"Where did you get that?" Taylah asked.

"I don't know. It just suddenly appeared in my hands," Idina smiled.

"I have got to learn how to do that," Max said.

Now that they could see where they were going, they continued through the palace.

"Well, I think we can safely say that they are not here," Gwen said, turning around to go back.

"Can we sing something?" Bonnie asked.

"What should we sing?" Alli asked, warming up her voice.

"'No One Mourns the Wicked'!" Samantha exclaimed.

Elphaba gave her a death glare. She didn't want to sing a song about her death.

"Right. How about 'One Short Day'?" Romy suggested.

"We already sang that," Lindsay said.

"No, your group sang that. I wasn't in your group and I would really want to sing it," Nia said, giving Lindsay the cutest puppy-dog eyes she could.

Lindsay, not being able to say 'no' to Nia's puppy-dog eyes, agreed as Stephanie, Kendra, Alli and Idina started to sing.

"One short day in the Emerald City!"

"I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" Bonnie chirped.

"One short day in the Emerald City!"

"STOP!" a voice bellowed.

The singing stopped as everyone turned around.

"Hasim!" Trinity growled.

"Ah, you're back," Hasim growled.

"Is he the guy who kidnapped Elphaba?" Taylah asked.

"Yes, but before you do anything stupid…" Gwen started, but Taylah had already started to charge at Hasim.

"YOU… EVIL… LITTLE… MAX, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Taylah shouted as Max held her back.

"Taylah, calm down!" Max said, tightening her grip on her friend's arm.

"NO… LET… GO! I NEED TO KICK HIS…"

"Taylah, chill," Romy said, running to help Max stop Taylah for killing Hasim. "I'm pretty sure that killing is a crime, even in Oz."

"I'm calm," Taylah said, taking a deep breath. "I'm calm." She turned to face Hasim one more time. "You got lucky!"

Hasim scoffed.

"No, you really did get lucky," Idina said, wrapping her arms around Taylah. "She was honestly about to kill you."

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Before or after I curse him out?" Taylah said, taking deep breaths.

"Before," Bonnie answered.

"I haven't got all day," Hasim grumbled.

Elphaba shot her hand out towards him and he found himself being tied up with ropes. He stumbled forward and fell to the ground. He glared up at the green witch before growling.

"Now you do," Glinda giggled.

"We are looking for two people. One is a little green girl and the other is an ugly fish faced abomination to the human race. If you tell us where they are, we will spare you life… maybe. If you don't," Max threatened, holding up her baseball bat. "I don't think we need to explain the rest."

"They aren't here," Hasim grumbled under his breath.

"I can detect lies," Emily said. She really couldn't, but she thought that it sounded threatening.

"No, they really aren't here," Gwen said, running up behind the group.

"Where did you go?" Merillia asked.

"I did a quick scan of the entire palace. Lesson #522. Duh!" Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"And?" Trinity asked, not appreciating behind sassed.

"They're not here. Maybe they're down in the Southstairs."

"Let's check!" Lindsay said, leading the way.

"What about me?" Hasim asked.

"What about you?" Nia retorted.

"Untie me this instant!" he commanded.

"Maybe if you asked us politely, we would consider it," Kristen sneered.

"Will you please untie me?" Hasim asked, gritting his teeth.

"No," Eden said simply.

"WHAT?"

"No."

"You said you would!"

"No. Kristen said that we would consider it," Norbert said, pretending to be deep in thought. "We thought about it, and… no."

"UNTIE ME!"

"Let's get outta here!" Emma said, running to the nearest exit.

"Next stop, Southstairs," Teal exclaimed.


	13. Killing is a Crime, Right?

**Hello everyone! I'm back with this story! Sorry it took so long! I was having major writers block. Now, enough ranting! Here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

When the group finally reached the Southstairs, they were exhausted.

"We're… finally… here," Kerry said, gasping for air.

"Now, all we have to do is find Faith and get out of here," Fiyero said, taking the lead.

"Wait, who said that Fiyero could take the lead?" Derek asked.

"I'm the manly-man in the group so…"

"Excuse me?" Derek said, stepping forward, "I am a very manly-man!"

"Girls! Girls!" Willemijn said, stepping in between the manly men before they could break into a catfight. "You're both pretty!"

Loud snickers could be heard from all of the teenagers. Nia collapsed in the ground laughing, while Max and Taylah gripped each other for support.

"What's so funny?" Willemijn asked, confusion written all over her face.

"N-No… Nothing," Max said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Willemijn gave her a suspicious look, but didn't ask any more questions.

"Someone just take the lead so we can get out of here! This place is giving me the creeps!" Bonnie said.

Everyone stared eerily at the Southstairs, wondering who was going to go in first.

"Well…" Stephanie said, breaking the silence. "Someone go in first."

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"One of you manly men!" Lindsay snickered.

"Derek, go!" Alli said, pushing the current Broadway Fiyero in front of the group.

"Why me?" Derek pouted.

"Because you have to!" Alli argued.

Derek sighed, giving up the fight, and lead the group inside. A loud scream confirmed that Faith was there.

"I knew it!" Gwen said. "Faith's here. Now what do we do?"

"Kill Morrible," Eden said like it was obvious.

"I thought Elphaba said that you can't kill her. And when are you guys going to tell me what's going on?" Teal asked.

Romy took a deep breath before ranting. "MorriblekidnappedFaithandElphabakidnappedallofust ohelprescueherandthenwetalkedherintoinvitingtheact orsandactressofWickedandnowwearehertryingtorescueF aithagainand…"

"I get it," Teal said.

"Good!" Romy smiled.

"Wait!" Merillia said, calling everyone back to reality. "We need a plan this time. We can't just wing it anymore."

"Here's an idea," Eden smiled. "We can rescue Faith from Morrible and then Elphaba can create that tornado that will send Morrible to Kansas. Problem solved."

"She won't have her magic anymore once she's over there, will she?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "She won't."

"Alright! Let's get ready to rumble!" Emma exclaimed.

"Rumble?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course! Because once we get our hands on Morrible and that Hasim guy again, it will be a Smackdown!" Taylah said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oz Smackdown 5.0!" Max smiled.

"Why 5.0?" Willemijn asked.

"It's just the first number that came into my head. Now, enough questions! Let's move!"

* * *

"Let me go!" Faith demanded.

"Squealing little brat!" Morrible hissed.

"My mother will have your head for this!"

"I'd like to see her try!"

"Morrible!" a voice called.

Morrible turned around and squinted. Emerging from the darkness was Elphaba, with Glinda and Fiyero close behind her. The actors and actresses and the teenagers were also coming out.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba. How nice of you to join us!" Morrible sneered.

"Mommy!" Faith yelled.

Elphaba looked at her daughter, determined to save her. "Morrible, let my daughter go!"

"And why would I do that?" Morrible hissed.

"Let the green girl go!" Norbert shouted, pulling a gun out of mid air and pointing it at Morrible.

"Norbert, where the heck did you get that?" Kristen shrieked.

"I dunno."

"Is that loaded?" Emma asked.

"I… think so. I mean…"

"Killing is a crime in Oz, right?" Emily asked, looking at Glinda.

"I think it is," Glinda answered.

"Norbert, don't do anything stupid!" Kristen called.

"Why would I do something stupid? OW!" he exclaimed as the butt of his gun made contact with the top of his head."

"Brainless," Idina muttered.

"Hey, don't give me that look! Fiyero's the brainless one!"

"How did I become a part of this conversation?" Fiyero asked.

"Guys! You're getting very off topic!" Stephanie interrupted.

"Right!" Fiyero said, turning his attention back to Morrible, Elphaba and Faith.

"Where were we?" Norbert asked.

"Let the green girl go," Derek recited.

"Right! Let the green girl go!" Norbert repeated.

Morrible rolled her eyes, clearly not giving two twigs about this.

"This isn't working!" Norbert complained.

"What do we do now?" Idina asked.

"We need to think of something else!" Kerry said.

"Like what?" Teal asked, her voice raising a couple of octaves.

"We need to think of another plan!" Trinity said.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Taylah said, charging at Morrible.

Taylah tackled Morrible to the ground. It was easy, a little too easy.

"Taylah, have you lost your mind?" Max called after her.

"Does it look like it?" Taylah called back.

"Yeah!"

"Nobody asked you!"

"You're crazy!"

"GUYS!" Nia interrupted. "You're not helping!"

"Elphaba, now would be a perfect time to create that tornado!" Emily whispered to the green witch.

"We need to get Faith first," Glinda said.

"I'll go," Fiyero said, tip toeing past the evil witch and the teenage girl on the floor.

"Why isn't Morrible fighting back?" Nia asked.

"Maybe Taylah knocked her out," Eden said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Got her," Fiyero whispered, carrying Faith on his shoulder.

"Faith!" Elphaba exclaimed, running to her daughter and hugging her.

"Mommy," Faith whispered into her mother's shoulder.

"Elphaba, now that we have Faith, we can do the spell."

"Okay," Elphaba said, putting Faith down and pulling out the Grimmerie.

"Stuur ons naar de andere wereld. Stuur ons naar de andere wereld," Elphaba chanted.

Green mist began to swirl around the group.

"Uh, Elphaba?" Lindsay asked, wondering why the green mist was swirling around them and not Morrible.

Everyone vanished in a poof of green smoke.

* * *

"Elphaba, where are we?" Nia asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I just chanted the spell and…"

"Wait! Elphaba, can I see the Grimmerie?" Willemijn asked, reaching for the book.

Elphaba nodded and handed it to her. Willemijn quickly scanned over the book.

"Elphaba, I think you pronounced the words wrong," Willemijn said grimly.

"What?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

"I can read this."

"No way!" Alli exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"How can you read it?" Glinda asked.

"After doing the show in four different countries and three different languages, you might be able to read it," Bonnie said, giving Willemijn a hug.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, still wanting Willemijn to answer her question.

"It's in Dutch. You said 'Stuur _ons_ naar de andere wereld'. You were supposed to say 'Stuur _haar_ naar de andere wereld'," Willemijn said.

"What's the difference?" Fiyero asked.

"The first one means 'Send _us_ to the other world'. The second one means 'Send _her_ to the other world'."

"So you mean to tell me that…" Nia started.

"Elphaba sent us, not Morrible, to Kansas," Willemijn finished for her.

"Wait, I just realized something," Max said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Faith isn't here."

* * *

**Please forgive me for the cliffy. I'm in my school's drama rehearsal for ****_Much Ado about Nothing_**** and I'm not onstage right now.**

**woodland59: Sorry, I have too many characters in this story. I'll update Wicked on the Stage very soon!**

**Mad-Idina-Fan98: Thanks! I hoped you liked you sass in the chapter!**


End file.
